Various types of filter rings can be used to filter fluid flowing through a circumferential opening in a fluid conducting body. For example, a filter ring can be positioned around a fuel inlet port of a fuel injector to filter foreign particles from the fuel before the fuel passes through the inlet port into the fuel injector. In this exemplary manner, the filter ring helps prevent unwanted particles from entering the fuel injection system.